


forgotten love?│sirius black

by camillarandi



Series: one shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/M, Letter, Love, Oneshot, Remus - Freeform, Scar, Scarlet - Freeform, Sirius - Freeform, forgotten, forgottenlove?, is - Freeform, mouse - Freeform, remuslupin - Freeform, scarletbrown, shortstory, siriusblack - Freeform, siriusblackxoc - Freeform, siriusblackxscarletbrown, siriusxOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camillarandi/pseuds/camillarandi
Summary: Summary: Scarlet Brown gets a letter one day from Remus Lupin telling her about Sirius Black and about how he's innocent. She can't believe what she's reading and a few days later she went to the orders headquarters to see for herself. Has he forgotten about her or has he been thinking about her everyday since the day they parted?Words: 609Warnings: noneHeads up: this is the golden trio era.Sirius Black x oc*I dont own anything from the Harry Potter series. I only own Scarlet Brown*
Relationships: Sirius Black & Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Female OC, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893817
Kudos: 2





	forgotten love?│sirius black

I was standing outside of the Orders headquarters. Remus had sent me a letter a few days ago about Sirius and explaining everything. How he wasn't the one who betrayed Lily and James Potter, but that it was Pettigrew. That damn rat! I should have seen it. I should have known that he couldn't be capable of doing something like that. But I let everyone else's words get to me and it made me doubt my own thoughts. What if he doesn't forgive me?

I take a deep breath before following Mad-Eye inside. He was the one who came to my house and showed me the way. Not that I didn't already know. I had been there many times before in my childhood. I don't think I could ever forget that house. And especially not the people inside it. When we went inside I stopped by the door not being able to move any further.

The sound of children laughing filled my ears. I don't know if they were real or if my head was messing with me. Those laughs reminded me too much of our laughs. When we were running down the halls and the elder yelling at us. We always kept laughing no matter how much trouble we got in. I kept going towards the drawing-room. That's where everyone would be sitting.

Remus added in the letter that the Weasley family, Harry and Hermione would all be here too. I had met the kids earlier that year because of the Tri-wizard tournament. I'm the deputy headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of magic and went with them to Hogwarts. I was asked by Dumbledore to take over one of the dark arts classes one day and there I met the famous golden trio. They were quite nice to me, nicer than I thought they would be.

Then my dark blue eyes met his grey ones' and he got up from his chair, almost knocking it over. I walked inside the drawing-room, my eyes never leaving his. A stray tear was running down my face. Sirius moved over to me and wiped away the tear before cupping one of my cheeks with the same hand. I leaned into his touch. Oh, how I have missed his presence. His loving eyes and his handsome face. I chuckled at his expression. Remus must have kept this a secret so that he would be surprised. I made myself a mental note to thank him later.

"Hey," he laughed while tears were threatening to run down his face and a few seconds later his lips smacked on to mine. I was caught by surprise at first but then melted into the kiss. Smiling. I moved my arms around his shoulders, feeling his soft hair against my fingers. We break apart from lack of air, our forehead sticking together. Someone coughing made us snap out of our moment and I suddenly remembered where we were. I turned my head and saw everyone looking at us and I blushed in embarrassment.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Scar."

"It's good to see you too, Mouse."

"Hey! You know I hate that nickname!" I laugh at him before giving him a big hug. Then I go to sit down beside Sirius. The conversation starts again and he places a hand on my upper thigh. I place my hand on top of his and he turns his head smiling at me. I have finally got him back. The love of my life is sitting beside me, an almost free man and a happier man. Nothing will make me lose him again. Nothing...


End file.
